


Sunshine

by ikkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkun/pseuds/ikkun
Summary: Kageyama, having lost his grandfather is feeling lonely until one day when he meets Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	Sunshine

Kageyama sat a front the television watching a volleyball match. The player served a jump floater right between two players of the opposing the team. It awed him to see such a difficult serve being performed with such precision.

“Gramps! Did you see how the ball-”

Kageyama stopped and looked to the empty seat on the other side of the table. How could he have forgotten; his grandpa was no longer with them. It’d been just over a month since he passed yet his seat remained unmoved. He bit his cheek. He could no longer cry, all that was left was a hollowness. The air had become a thick jelly like substance. Not quite air, it was almost painful to breath in. Kageyama rose from his seat and switched the television off. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cold glass of milk, drank it then poured himself another which he also finished in three quick gulps. The cold drink helped his chest hurt less. It acted as a temporary icepack for his bruised heart. He looked to the clock hung above the kitchen door, it was still quite early but he felt tired and decided to call it a day.

The next morning, he woke having sweated profusely in his sleep. Nightmares had become almost expected at this point. Kageyama took a sharp breath and hit his cheeks. _Snap out of it!_ He told himself. Pain radiated from his cheeks as heat. It stung, it stung quite a lot but not even that could eliminate the thoughts he’d been having later. After having showered, he changed into his uniform and made his way downstairs. By the front door, he saw his sister in a rush to get her shoes on.

“Morning.”

“Morning, little bro. I made breakfast if you want it.” She paused a moment to turn to him, “I’m sorry I can’t stay to eat with you…”

“It’s alright, really. I understand so hurry before you miss your train.” He smiled to reassure her. She nodded as she returned him a smile. Finally getting her shoes on, she quickly left leaving Kageyama all alone. Upon the dining table, he found rice and miso soup served with the fish and greens left over from last night.

“Itadakimasu.” His voice resonated within the silent room. Although not hungry, he still saw to it that he completed the meal. His grandfather would always reiterate how important it was to have consistent and proper meals. In the kitchen, he washed up the dishes and poured himself a glass of milk from the fridge which he downed almost instantly. He slung on his bag and kicked on his shoes at the door then left for school. The walk to school was quiet. Not much could be heard other than the occasional buzzing of cicadas signifying the approaching summer.

At school, it was finally the last lesson, math. Kageyama, head against his desk sighed deeply. It seemed as though he had been sitting there for hours on end. From his seat by the window, he could see the gymnasium where they played volleyball. It was the ultimate torture. Just as the thought crossed his mind a familiar chiming caused his ears to perk up. The lesson was finally over. Looking up from his desk he saw everyone beginning to pack up. He quickly did the same and rushed out for the gym as fast as he could.

\- - - - - - -

Kageyama squeezed the firm volleyball in his hands, he took a deep breath of the gym’s stale air. This, this was the feeling of stability. Practice was the same a usual, the team was split up and played matches. Afterwards they practiced serving. The coach having left the gym a moment trusted them to continue though the second he left, everyone instantly stopped to chat amongst themselves. Only Kageyama continued alone. He wanted to perfect the jump serve he saw Oikawa perform often. No matter how much he asked, Oikawa never taught him and so he was left to figure it out on his own. He inhaled deeply, exhaled and threw the ball up. In one swift motion, he ran up to the ball, jumped and slammed it down over the net. _I did it! I actually did it!_ He looked down to his hand which stung slightly and balled it into a tight fist which he shook in small celebration of his feat.

“Kageyama. Kageyama? You listening?” A sudden hand on Kageyama’s shoulder bought him back to reality. It was Kindaichi. “Coach says we gotta do drills, so stop loitering here so we can go home.” After completing some dives and receives, the gymnasium was cleared up and everyone quickly left. Kageyama quietly watched the laughter between his teammates as they walked out, a laughter he so wished to be a part of. He had been chasing after Oikawa all this time and failed to realised he had not made any friendships. It felt as though he has been clinging to a rope which had been cut the moment they’d graduated. How was he to make it to the surface where his teammates are? He was at the bottom of a hole he had dug himself. Only a shovel in hand, he’d been condemned to the darkness. I promise you… Somebody who’s even better will come find you. Those were his grandfather’s words but he couldn’t bear to keep waiting anymore. Without his grandfather, volleyball had begun to feel increasingly lonely. Perhaps if he started to push his teammates a little, they’d step up to the challenge. _If they hit a superfast quick set, they would definitely see how awesome volleyball is. That feeling of when the ball goes BAM and that feeling of GWAHH inside. Nothing can beat it_ is what he thought.


End file.
